


[VID] These Things

by imbir



Category: Control (2007)
Genre: Depression, Embedded Video, Epilepsy, Epilepsy Warning, Fanvids, Gen, Physical Triggers, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbir/pseuds/imbir
Summary: "This is the time of your life, but you just can't tell." Ian exits stage right.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[VID] These Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessive24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive24/gifts).



> Made in 2011 for obsessive24's donation to the Christchurch earthquake relief effort.
> 
> Music: "These Things", She Wants Revenge

[ DL [mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6o75ty1qv33vf17/imbir_-_Control_-_These_Things.mp4/file) (143 MB) | [mp4](https://www.mediafire.com/file/if6xy175qy71345/imbir_-_Control_-_These_Things_%2528large%2529.mp4/file) (67 MB) ] [Tumblr](https://imbirint.tumblr.com/post/633494493619945472/this-is-the-time-of-your-life-but-you-just-cant)


End file.
